Contagious Chemistry
by Dear Kristyna
Summary: Telly has been sent to live with her uncle Will after her mother realizes she can't handle her anymore. She starts to shake things up a bit thinking she's the biggest rebel around. That is until she meets Puck. Puck/OC/Finn.
1. If I Could Have a Minute Please

My name is Tallulah Leann Schuester. I'm 16 years old. And I hate my name. Sure, it was a cute name for say maybe a five year old. I used to love it, dubbing myself Princess Tallulah as I played with my friends. But as the years passed, I grew to hate it. My uncle Will eventually shortened it to Telly, which I preferred so much more. My mother still insisted on calling me Tallulah though. I winced every time as though I were in pain. Pretty soon to my mother's dismay, it caught on and my father and everyone else I knew began to call me Telly. She simply rolled her eyes. Can you imagine the weird looks I got once people learned my name? The "Oh-my-her-mother-was-crazy-when-she-named-her" look. And they weren't exactly off the target. My mother used to be full of life. She had a smile that lit of the room and an air of mystery followed. She cared more for her family, always putting them before her. My father said that's why he married her when he used to tell me stories of their love.

But my mother went of the deep end when my father passed. I was 13 when he died. He had an aneurysm in the middle of the night while he slept and died immediately. Leaving my mother to care for myself and my three brothers, Cohen, Ethan, and Dallas. The stress and pressure began to get to her as she tried to keep it together. I didn't exactly help either. I was ungrateful, I knew it. My father had just died, my mother was barely paying attention to my needs to be able to comfort me or herself for that matter. I had hit puberty and with everything that was happening, I wanted to rebel. And rebel I did. When my mother was at home trying to keep my younger brothers out of trouble, I was out with my "new" friends drinking. The curfew that had been previously set was wasted away as I discovered the slew of drugs that easily awaited me. I took anything and everything that would send me into a state of ecstasy as long as it took me away from my life and real world. On the occasional nights I was home mother and I would be fighting. I would storm out obviously not having my way. My mother hated it and pretty soon she began to hate the person I had become. I wouldn't admit it, but I began to hate who I had become also. But like my father, I was stubborn and stuck in my ways. The first time I ran away I came back the next day. The second time I was gone for three. The days began to increase each time I was gone. The last time was the final straw for my mother. I had come home completely blazed with a new addition to my body. I had gotten my first piercing (other than my ears), a Monroe--I had really wanted a septum, but I was too chicken--and it sent my mother over the edge.

"What is that on your face?" She screamed once she saw it. I had only just walked through the door, but she could have spotted it a mile away.

"It's just a piercing." I shrugged it off as if I was no big deal. And it wasn't.

"You're beautiful face!" She cried out dramatically. "You're ruining your beautiful face by punching holes through it!"

"It's no big deal. Take a freakin' valium." I mouthed, knowing that remark was the start of our next and last fight.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, as I pushed passed her and began to make my way towards the kitchen. I was nearly dying of thirst and there was a bottle of orange juice in that fridge with my name on it. "I can't do this anymore." She said in a shaky voice. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk. "I've talked to your uncle Will. You're going to stay with him for awhile." She said with more confidence this time.

I stopped dead in my tracks. What the hell? She had absolutely no right to do this! My life was here. My "friends," my school--though I often never went--my brothers. I turned around to look at her.

"Don't fight me on this. You're going." She stared at me with those cold eyes that I had given her so many times. But I knew I couldn't do much. I simply screamed and stormed up to my room in a fit of teenage, hormonal anger.

_**A/N The first chapter is short, I know. It's my first story on here, my other stories are on mibba. Hopefully you like this. So many ideas are running through my head.**_

_**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (:  
**_


	2. Then I'd Bring You to Your Knees

Today was her first day of school. And she was pissed. Usually she wouldn't care, but seeing as how she's starting at the new school her uncle Will works at and not her old one, she was not up to this. All her friends were at her old school. Having her uncle Will working at McKinley High made it a tad bit hard trying to ditch. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Her uncle Will pulled up to his usual parking spot at McKinley and cut the car. Telly reached down to grab her hobo bag that lay at her feet on the floor. Just as her hand reached out for the door handle, her uncle stopped her.

"I've set up an appointment for you with the counselor, Ms. Pillsbury." He stated, looking at her with a mix of sympathy and remorse. She pursed her lips, a sign that she was not happy about it. "You don't have to talk about anything, just…at least go and meet her. You know, so you know who she is and--"

"I got it." She said curtly. He looked hurt and she softened, feeling guilt fill her. She could at least try. "I'll stop by."

"Thank you." His eyes lit up. It would be good for her to be able to talk to someone and let out the anger she had been holding in since her father's death. Ms. Pillsbury was a good friend and he knew she would be able to help Telly somewhat.

Telly got out and slammed the car door behind her, leaving Will to walk on his own. She took a couple of deep breaths as her nerves began to set in. It looked like a nice school from what she could see. And it couldn't be so bad, right? It was a new start for her. No one knew who she was, they wouldn't know about her past, and she could make new friends.

The thought provided comfort and a confident smile spread across her beautiful face. But it was quickly wiped away once she stepped inside the building.

Immediately someone walked past her and knocked her books and papers out of her arms, laughing as they dispersed across the floor. A groan of frustration escaped her mouth as she caught sight of the tall guy that had down it laughing as he walked away.

"Thanks jerk." She muttered, as she bent down and began to pick up her things. Everyone stared at her briefly before walking off to their classes, not even bothering to help her pick up her things.

Just when she was about to give up all hope and think everyone in the school was rude, and unknown hands began to help her pick up her things. "Sorry about that." The deep voice said. "That's just how Puck is."

"You mean a rude, inconsiderate ass?" She spat as she took her things from him.

"Yeah, basically." The voice laughed. She couldn't help but to crack a smile as she looked up at her aide.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, as she took the last of her papers from here. The guy in front of her was so gorgeous. He gave her a small smile and her heart nearly melted.

"You look really familiar." He stated, peering at her closer. She started to feel self conscious under his gaze.

"I'm new, so it's highly doubtful." she replied as they both stood up.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean the last time I was here I was like 10." She didn't dare let it slip that she had been there for her father's funeral. She didn't need anyone's pity. "I'm Telly Schuester." she introduced herself with a tentative smile.

"Telly?" A look of realization washed over his face. He remembered her now. It was hard to forget a name that unusual. "It's me, Finn. Remember?" He asked full of hope.

Now she remembered him. He was the boy she used to play with at the park when she came here to visit her uncle. He was her best friend back then. He was cute then, and now his looks had become more defined with age. And from what she could tell, he was still as sweet as ever. A new smile spread across her face.

"Yeah." She gestured towards him. "You look good."

"You do too." He nodded. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh well I moved here, believe it or not." She sighed. Practically being kicked out of her house was still hard to wrap her head around. "I live with my uncle Will now."

"That's cool. Well I gotta go meet Quinn, my girlfriend. She'll kill me if I'm late." He saddened, but went back to being cheerful again. "Maybe we can catch up sometime."

"Yeah. I'd like that." She smiled. "I'll see ya."

"Bye." He waved, walking in the opposite direction, giving her one last smile before turning his back and walking away.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

By the time the lunch bell rang, Telly felt like she had already had a full day. She'd never been to school for so long a time before. She felt both tired and anxious. She didn't understand how her other classmates did it. She sat in the back of all her classes, only saying something when the teacher called on her, then went back to being silent. She wanted to settle in first, so she had no intention to talking to anyone just yet. Well maybe Finn.

She grabbed her bag and walked by her uncle Will's class. He waved and gave a friendly smile. She gave a small smile and remembered that she had promised to see Ms. Pillsbury. She thought it'd be better to do it now rather than later when she would most likely forget.

Telly made her way to Ms. Pillsbury's office. Through the windows she could see a petite, red head sitting at her desk putting on hand sanitizer. Telly silently cursed, hoping she wouldn't be in. She lightly knocked on the door causing Ms. Pillsbury to look up, then opened the door and sat down at the chair in front of her desk.

"You must be Tallulah." Ms. Pillsbury said, putting on a friendly smile.

Telly winced and made a face. She wanted to destroy that name. "I go by Telly."

"Yes, well Telly," Ms. Pillsbury said her nickname noticing how smoothly it rolled off the tongue rather than Tallulah. "welcome to McKinley. Your uncle told me about what happened and thought we should talk some."

She sighed not wanting to hurt her feelings. "No offense, I just…really don't want to talk about anything." She hadn't seen a therapist since her dad died, and she wasn't ready to dredge up those painful memories just yet.

"Oh."

"At least not yet, ya know?"

Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "Of course. It's understandable. Just know that if you do need to talk I am here." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Telly smiled, before getting up and leaving.

Telly made her way down the hall, passing by the cafeteria. She peered in trying to decide if it was safe enough to eat in there. They were certainly a rowdy bunch of teenagers she noticed as her eyes scanned the room, landing on Finn. He was sitting at a table full of jocks.

Telly raised her hand slightly, hoping he would see her. But no such luck. A pretty girl in a cheerleader outfit had come over and sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. She had noticed Telly and gave her a dirty look, which Telly rolled her eyes at.

"That was a bust." Telly muttered to herself, making her way further down the hall. Maybe she could eat lunch with her uncle. As if that wasn't pathetic enough.

Telly wandered the hall aimlessly, passing by the music room. She doubled back remembering Will saying that he sometimes hung out in there with the Glee kids. She stood in the doorway of the room looking around. No sign of him or anyone.

But the piano did look tempting. She hadn't played it in so long and her fingers were aching to feel the sleek keys. She made her way over to the piano and sat down at it, cracking her knuckles like she always used to before she played.

"_It's like i'm waiting for something specific_,"

she sang out, playing out the familiar chords of the song.

"_but i'm not sure yet what it is.  
I want to test out love at first sight,  
out love at first breath.  
Oh, but am I ready yet?  
I'm holding out for you,  
but I don't even know who you are.  
Wishing on some star.  
I can get it right next time.  
Balancing on the edge of a little more not less.  
Heres myself and I am here in my dress.  
Slow slow slow._

_Touch me when the lights go off.  
It feels better that way.  
Touch me 'til the music stops.  
It feels simple that way.  
Hold me like i need you to.  
'til i walk away.  
Kiss me like i need you to.  
I'm making it simple if you care.  
Oh but don't fall in love_."

Someone cleared their throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She stopped playing immediately and looked up to see the guy that had knocked her books down early standing in the doorway.

She inwardly groaned and looked at him annoyed. He had this stupid Mohawk and a smirk was playing at his lips. His dark brown eyes that clashed with his tanned skin were staring intently at her. Now that she had a better look at him, there was no denying that he was hot. And by the way he smirked, she could tell he knew it. It made her sick to her stomach.

"What?" She snapped, becoming more annoyed with him the longer he stood silent.

"Have you seen Finn?" He asked in his deep voice, sending shivers up her spine. Deep voices always made her weak in the knees.

"Cafeteria." She answered curtly, pulling out a pen and doodling on the sheet music in front of her. It became silent between them again. When she looked up to see him still standing there to gestured for him to go saying, "Run along." He was really starting to piss her off. "Oh wait, let me get my things and you can knock them out of my arms again."

He smirked again. He did feel a little guilty now that he was noticing just how beautiful she was. "Look, I'm sorry about early." He began. "How about I make it up to you by having the town stud show you around the town?"

"Let me guess," She started. "This 'stud'," she used finger quotes. "is you. And by 'town'," she said using more finger quotes. "you mean the back of your pick up truck."

"You sure get down to business don't you?" He said, as she grabbed her bag and began walking closer.

"Don't you think you should at least learn my name first?" She inquired. Neither one of them could deny the attraction that was heating up between them. Telly could feel her nerves that had been with her all morning starting to leave. The usual sarcastic, flirtatious Telly was back in the game! Oh yeah!

"Puck." He said, holding out his hand toning down his attitude a notch.

"Well Puck, you should really get some new pick up lines. I'm pretty sure the one you just used expired back in the 90's." She looked up at his hair. "Along with that hair style."

"Ouch, baby." He grabbed at his heart mockingly. "Don't be so cold."

"Another thing, if you want into my pants you'll have to buy me dinner first."

"I don't like high maintenance girls."

"I don't like assholes, yet here we stand." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. She smiled triumphantly as she got in the last word. She gripped her bag tighter and made her way down the hall to her next class.

"I didn't catch your name!" He yelled out. She just waved it off and kept walking. She was playing hard to get, and while he normally didn't like that, he wasn't giving up on her. He smirked again as he made his way to his next class.

**A/N: Well? I totally understand if you hated that. It'll get better, I promise.**

**Feedback would be great. (:**

**Oh also, the song she was singing was "Touch Me" by Elissa Franceschi. I love her.  
**


	3. This Contagious Chemistry is Killing Me

**I know it's kind of sucked, but this a turning point. It totally gets better now. Puck in the next chapter. Btw, feedback is an amazing thing to receive. Hint, hint.

* * *

**

Smoothie.

That was what was on Telly's mind once she got home. She holed herself up in her room, figuring the best thing to do was start in on her homework. There wasn't much else for her to do. She had been put in Terri's craft room, with no kind of entertainment. Except a bed, but that provide much use except sleep and sex. And there was no one to help her with the latter. The tv was out in the living room, but Will had created some kind of boy band with his friends and they were out there practicing and she did not want to subject herself to that.

She grabbed her wallet out of her purse, rummaging through it to see if she had any money. No such luck. She sighed and walked out of her room into the living room. From the way they were sitting around they either hadn't started or were taking a break. She spotted her uncle and mustered up the sweetest voice could asking, "Uncle Will whom I love ever so much and would give my kidney to if you ever had some life threatening disease where you needed a kidney--"

"What do you need?" He asked, seeing right through her sweetness and getting straight to the point.

"10 bucks." She stated using her regular voice.

"Dresser in my room." He answered, going back to her group discussion.

Telly smiled and walked down the hall into the open bedroom. "Terri?" She called out, not wanting to get bitched at if she disturbed her aunt's precious sleep. She was not in the mood to deal with her psychoticness. No answer.

Telly shrugged and looked around. There was at least three dresser. None of which from what she could tell held what resembled a wallet. She began to rifle through the drawers, knowing Terri probably kept a hidden stash of cash from Will. She wouldn't miss a couple bucks or so. It wasn't like she was buying drugs. Just a smoothie.

She opened Terri's underwear drawer and thought jackpot. Women always hid their money and other possessions in their underwear drawer. Telly was a frequent offender of it. She felt around for the papery substance or a box of some kind. She felt something cushy and became confused. She pulled the drawer out to get a better look at the object.

Telly's jaw dropped as she pulled out the item. It was a maternity belly that they put on mannequins to show how an outfit would fit. "Oh my god," She breathed. "That faker."

It all seemed to click in Telly's head now. She knew her uncle and aunt had a rocky relationship, it was obvious with the financial strain just recently put on their shoulders. Now to add a fake pregnancy into the mix. She was trapping Will somehow. And the more she thought about it, the more pissed she became.

"What're you doing?" Telly snapped her head up at Terri's shrill voice. Terri's eyes widened when she saw what Telly was holding. "What're you doing with that?" Terri practically tore it out of her hands.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Telly asked, needing to hear it just to believe it. From the way Terri remained silent she knew she wasn't. "Oh my god! Are you serious? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving my marriage." Terri said, pushing Telly aside and putting the pad back where Telly found it.

"You really think this is how to do it?" Telly said, trying to understand what Terri was thinking. "What do you think he's going to do when he finds out?"

"He's not going to." Terri said, simply looking at Telly. They stared at each other for what felt like forever to Telly. Telly knew she had her. She composed herself and stood straighter.

"I'm gonna need 10 bucks." She stated, pursing her lips. If she was going to keep this secret, she certainly wasn't going to walk away empty handed.

"Fine," Terri grabbed her wallet from the nightstand and pulled out a twenty.

Telly shoved it in her back pocket, not taking her eyes off Terri. "You'll have to tell him eventually, you do know that right?"

"I've got everything covered." Terri said, cradling her fake, bulging, pregnant stomach.

"If you don't tell him," Telly started, moving closer. "I will. Keep that in mind." Telly looked down at Terri's stomach and rolled her eyes. She made her way out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. Turning back to look at Terri she said, "Also, I like apple cinnamon pancakes for breakfast."

She put on a evil grin and walked out of the room, passing the group of guys that were now dancing and singing in the living room. Telly rolled her eyes and grabbed her bomber jacket from the coat rack by the door. "Be back later." She said, before opening the door and slamming it behind her.


	4. Oh You'll Never Disappear

**A/N: I appreciate everyone subscribing and adding this story to their favorites. It gives me the impression that you like it. But obviously not enough if I'm not getting feedback. Or I'm just that good that I don't need it lol. I'm not gonna be that person that begs for it. If you want to that's great. If you don't, well just know you suck a little more. Just Kidding! It doesn't take long. Do it if you want. Or don't. **

**Enjoy!**

**I'm totally feeling the next chapter btw.

* * *

  
**

Telly wandered around town after she had gotten a smoothie from Smoothie King. Just in time too since they were about to close up. Telly hated that Smoothie King closed up so early, 8 o'clock to be exact. The hours made it hard for her to get a smoothie at 3 in the morning when she had really been craving it. She took a sip from the red straw placed in the 40 oz cup emblazoned with the Smoothie King logo on it, letting the cold substance slide easily down her throat. Fruit Fusion. Her favorite. Nothing like a mixture of apple juice, orange juice, mango sorbet, vanilla protein blend, and non-fat milk to satisfy an intense craving.

"Hey sweet cheeks." A familiar deep voice called out to her as she passed by the am/pm.

She stopped and looked over to see the guy that had knocked her books down at school earlier in the day sitting in the bed of his truck. _What was his name again? _She thought to herself. _Pete…Paul…It was something stupid._

"Hey stud muffin." She smiled flirtatiously, walking over to him.

"Hop on up." He patted the spot next to him.

Usually Telly would just laugh and walk it off, but before she could say no she found herself hopping in the same vacant spot he had just patted.

"So what're you doing out so late?" He asked, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

She looked down at the clock on her cell phone. "It's only 9." she said.

"So sue me for trying to make conversation." He snapped.

She looked at him, noticing his smug smile had faded. He seemed nervous almost. He was nervous though. Usually he could just charm his way into any girls' pants. But he knew she could see right through his bullshit, and she wasn't the type that played games. He had no idea how to act now.

"You're not good at making conversation, are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes on him. The corners of her mouth threaten to spread out into a smile. It was kind of cute how flustered he was.

"Not exactly." He said.

"So then," She started. "Pretend I'm one of your dumb jock friends." She joked, trying to ease him a little.

"Kind of hard when none of my friends are as hot as you." He answered.

"Oh, so you've been checking out your friends have you?" She teased, nudging him slightly.

"No," He nudged back. "I just mean…"

"I know what you mean." She laughed. She took another sip of her smoothie, looking forward at the busy intersection.

"I see you went for the big gulp." He noted the huge cup in her hands.

"I see you've still got your asshole attitude." She snapped back. "You know, girls don't like being treated like shit."

"Then how come I've had sex with so many of them?" He countered.

"Low self esteem." She looked back at him, noticing just how close he was. "That and you're hot."

"You think I'm hot then?" He cocked his eyebrow, his same arrogant smirk regrowing on his face.

"Oh, I never said you weren't." She answered, pulling her legs up and crossing them. "So then let me rephrase, I don't like being treated like shit."

"Then I won't even bother trying to hook up with you." He stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She scoffed not believing that for a second. "I'd like to see you try."

"What you think it can't be done?" He asked. "I've got more will power than you think."

"Really?" She asked seductively. She looked at his lips then back to his eyes, leaning in closer. His heart hitched in his throat when he felt her warm breath on her lips. He could practically taste her smoothie. Just as he gave in and leaned closer she pulled away.

"Told you." She smirked triumphantly.

He silently cursed to himself. "You tricked me."

"No, you just fell for it." She said, taking another sip of her drink. "You couldn't resist me if you tried."

"Yes, I could." He said. "I'll just have to prove you wrong."

"Yes," She said, hopping off the truck bed. "Yes, you will. Well I should be going now. I've got these skimpy pajamas at home waiting for me. Who knows, maybe I'll just sleep naked tonight." She shrugged, smiling teasingly.

He balled his hands, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch her.

"Bye Puck." She turned around and began heading out of the parking lot.

"I never caught your name!" He yelled out.

She turned around and smiled. "It's Telly."

Telly. He liked that. He watched her walk away. It would certainly be hard trying to control his urges around her.


	5. Until I Give Permission Dear

**A/N: Thanks to the two people that left reviews. And major lolz justblaire's comment. That made me lol fer seriously. I hope you enjoy this update enough to review/subscribe/favorite.**

**On another note, I've decided I'm going to marry Cory Monteith.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Hey, I put some new shoes on," Telly sang into an invisible microphone in her hand as she traveled down the hall. She woke up to the smell of Terri cooking apple cinnamon pancakes. Telly didn't think she would do it and in fact had completely forgotten about the events of last night until the sweet smell hit her nostrils. Terri was terrified of Telly telling her secret and Telly loved it. Blackmail was a glorious thing when you were on the right end of it. And it was putting Telly in a great mood. "And suddenly everything is right." She continued to sing.

"I said, hey, I put some new shoes on and everybody's smiling," Her uncle Will sang into an invisible microphone like Telly as he passed her on the way to the bathroom. "it's so inviting."

"Oh short on money, but long on time," They both sang in a harmonious duet. "slowly strolling in the sweet sunshine and I'm running late and I don't need an excuse. 'Cause I'm wearing my brand new shoes."

"Someone's in a good mood," Will noted, smiling as they ended the singing. He hadn't seen his niece smile a genuine smile like the one she had on now in a long time.

Telly shrugged, smile still in tact. "What can I say?" She said. "I woke up on the right side of the bed today."

"You know," Will started. "New Directions could really use your voice." He figured since he had her in a good mood now would be a good a time as ever to ask. Telly had been given the gift of music, him teaching her the instruments he knew when she was just four. If he could get Telly to join, they'd be one step closer to possibly winning Sectionals.

Telly rolled her eyes, still smiling. "I'm walking away now." The answer was a definite no. She saw how the Glee club was treated and she would certainly not be getting the same treatment. Plus, that Rachel girl creeped her out on an extreme level.

"Just think about it!" He called out as she began to walk away from him, now humming along to the rest of the song they had been singing together and waving him off as she went.

* * *

Telly pushed her way past a gaggle of cheerleaders as she made her way to her locker. It was her second week of school and she still hadn't made any friends; unless you counted Puck, though she didn't. She had come to prefer the silence loneliness brought. She also knew that was another reason Will wanted her to join Glee club: to try and bring her out of her shell. She was fine with being the school loner. At least everyone left her alone. Everyone except Puck that is.

Every chance he got her alone, he tried to make a move and insisted that she found him irresistible. She simply laughed and shook her head. Truth be told, she wanted to take him into the supply closet and let her lust for him be unleashed. But recalling the last conversation they had it was just way to fun teasing him.

Telly shoved past another student, not caring that she had just knocked their books down. She sure wasn't going to lend a helping hand when no one bothered to help her. Except Finn. She had seen him around just barely a couple of times. He was always with Quinn, or rather Quinn was always around him. She had her claws sunk into that boy and she didn't plan on letting go. On the occasion she did see him without Quinn, he was always with Puck. Finn would give a small wave, but when she returned it Puck would mistake it as a gesture to him and he would often reply with something inappropriate.

As she continued walking, every step taking her closer to her destination, she felt someone sidle up beside her. Telly kept her gaze forward expecting it to be Puck, but was surprised when the immediate smell of axe body spray didn't hit her nostrils.

"Hey," She was really surprised when she heard Finn's voice.

"Uh," She looked up at him as they kept walking. His friendly eyes looked down at her and smiled. "hey." She finally said after what seemed like an eternity. Yeah, because this wasn't awkward.

"So uhm how are you?" Finn asked, trying to make conversation as he shoved his hands into his pocket and gripped his backpack strap tighter with the other one.

"Good," she dragged out. "You?"

"Good." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry we haven't really gotten the chance to talk. I've just been so busy with football and Glee club--"

Telly let out a derisive snort at the thought of glee. This was definitely her uncles doing. "Did my uncle put you up to this?" She commanded, stopping to look up at him.

A confused look washed over his face. "What?"

"You know, did he send you over to try and enlist me in Glee club?" She shook her head in disgust. That was low, even for her uncle. "Because I've already told him, I'm not joining."

"I was just saying hi." Finn explained. His confused look was now replaced with a somewhat angry one. "Because you know we used to be friends. Best friends at that."

Telly was caught off guard by his statement and the attitude that matched. She felt guilty for accusing him and apologized. "Sorry, it's just…stress, ya know?" Stress, yeah that was a good word blackmail and being kicked out her home.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to snap."

"Yeah…" It got awkward between them now.

"Speaking of your uncle," Finn started up again. "What's been going on with him lately? Have you seen him?"

"Seen him?" She had arrived at her locker now and had stopped with him following suit and standing behind her waiting patiently. "Since he stopped attending Glee club I see too much of him. Him and his stupid boy band." Telly was so sick of that boy band. Every single night they rehearsed. And when they weren't rehearsing, she had their stupid songs stuck in her head. Last night she had dreamt that they can became the next Nsync. The thought of it sent a nasty shiver through her body.

"Boy band?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah," She grabbed the book she needed and slammed the door to her locker. She turned around to face him and sighed. "he started it after Rachel said what she said. That really hurt his feelings."

"She's obsessed with winning." Finn looked down, almost ashamed for her actions. "It's the reason I quit Glee."

"You quit?" She asked.

"Yeah, what she said was wrong and now the competition and winning is getting to her head. We can't do it without Mr. Schue."

They remained silent for awhile. "Maybe you should go talk to my uncle about it." Telly broke the silence and looked at him. "Hearing it from your perspective might change his mind."

Finn's face broke out in a small smile, sending enormous butterflies throughout her stomach. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks." The bell rang. "I'll see you around."

"Bye," she gave a small wave, as she watched him walk off giving her one last smile before turning the corner.


	6. Cause You're Always Gonna

"Five, six, seven, eight." Telly heard her uncle's voice echo through the hall. It was after school and no one was around, so the sounds heard throughout the building were clear as day. Normally on days he had Glee club, Telly would just walk home, rather than wait around. But since he had started his boy band she wasn't too keen on going straight home to see practice.

She was rather surprised when she heard his voice and thought maybe he was actually attending Glee club rehearsal. So she turned her feet in the direction of his voice and followed the sound of the guitar to see if she could confirm it.

She stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. Her uncle Will was with Finn and Puck, teaching them how to dance. She was hoping he hadn't recruited them in his group, but her instincts told her otherwise.

"Oh yeah," Will said, as he strummed his guitar while leading the dance moves. "Yeah, get those hips into it." He turned around and saw that they were now getting the hang of it. "That's it! That's it! Alright!" He congratulated them. Finn and Puck high-fived each other on a job well done.

"Woo!" Telly called out, letting out a cat call as a construction worker would to a hot girl passing by the construction site at which he worked. "Shake it, baby!" She clapped her hands, as she leaned against the doorway.

Will laughed at her comment and took off the guitar. Finn blushed a crimson shade of red. And Puck smiled coyly, trying to hide that he was now embarrassed at being caught in the ridiculous act. Telly could see right through it though. She would be embarrassed if it happened to her as well.

"Hey, Telly." Will greeted her with his usual smile. "What're you still doing here?"

"Needed a ride." Telly said, pushing herself off the doorframe and walking in. "I could ask you the same question though." She looked from him, to Finn, landing her eyes on Puck, who suddenly became interested in the floor.

"Finn and Puck have decided to join the Acafellas!" Will announced proudly.

Telly snorted with laughter. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, making sure she heard him right.

"You heard me," Will replied, knowing full well she had heard him. He put his guitar back in the case. "We're getting ready for our performance."

"Performance?" Telly almost laughed again, but caught the look her uncle was giving her. "Oh, I cannot miss this." She eyed Finn and Puck mischievously.

"Don't worry, you won't." Will said. "I'll meet you out in the car." Telly nodded as he walked out of the room.

Telly looked back at Finn and Puck. "So, can I see some of those hot moves again?" She jokingly asked.

"And on that note, I'm leaving." Finn said, grabbing his bag. "I'll see you later guys." He waved, smiling at Telly quickly before walking out of the room leaving behind just Puck and Telly.

"I can show you some hot moves in the sheets." Puck said in what was meant to be a seductive tone, but came out as more of a squeak due to how nervous he was.

Telly rolled her eyes. "Is this your attempt at seducing me?"

"I'll admit that was lame." Puck shrugged, with a sheepish grin now spreading on his face. "If I had been on my game today you would have been all over me."

"Oh? Is that so?" Telly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with Puck following. "And what shifted you off your equilibrium?"

"Seeing your beautiful face." He said smoothly, gaining his confidence back. Even though Telly wanted to vomit at the corniness of the line, she couldn't help but to blush from it. "So what D'you say about seeing my hot moves again?"

Then he said that. Telly rolled her eyes. "Deff not. I've seen how you treat the other girls at this school and I'm so not going to be another notch on your bedpost." She stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, aren't you suppose to trying to resist me? You're kind of failing at it."

"It would be resistant if you just gave in already." Puck replied.

"Oh Puck," Telly said, lowering her voice. "You're right."

"Whaa?" Puck asked, now confused.

She stopped and looked and him. "I just can't go on like this. Everyday I see you flirting with all those girls and I can't help but want you all to myself." She ran her hands up his arms and stopping to feel his muscle peak out under the hem of his sleeve. "To feel those firm, strong muscles wrapped around me." She moved her hand up and rested it behind his neck. "To taste those soft, full lips on mine."

He put his hand on her waist, excited he was finally going to get what he wanted the most in this world. He leaned in, licking his lips in anticipation.

"And then I think," Telly said, as she leaned in closer. "about what a gullible sap you are."

Puck pulled away. "Are you messing with me again?" He looked at her with such seriousness.

"Yeah," She pulled away and laughed. "If that were a test, you would have definitely failed, my friend." She held her finger up in the air and made a quiet hissing sound. "Damn I'm good." She laughed, walking away from him.

**A/N: I love fucking with Puck.**

**Review/Constructive Criticism.  
**


	7. Always Be Needy To Please

**A/N: I know it takes me forever to update. Blahblahblah.**

**Team Finn or team Puck? **

**Because if you don't tell me we're gonna go with my choice and you'll have to deal with who I choose.**

**And I've totally chosen.  
**

_I have been holding my breath,  
For too many nights in a row,  
And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and you're painting daffodils by the sea,  
Without me._

Telly hummed along softly to Kenny Choi's voice that played from her new ipod touch. And by "new" it meant she swiped it from someone when they weren't looking. Didn't bother her any.

Having borrowed more money from Terri, she went out to get another smoothie. She obviously didn't want to go back home to hear uncle Will talk about Acafellas. It was driving her insane. To make matters worse her mother was beginning to call and check in on her. Telly tried to talk to her once, but her mother started berating her with questions about her activities and whereabouts. Telly had hung up on her, which for sure had pissed her off. Will promised he would try and talk some sense into her, but he was too wrapped up in other projects.

Telly just wanted to be out of the house away from everything: the noise, the people, etc. After getting her smoothie, which was becoming a regular thing, she went to a desolate spot at the end of the park away from all the kids.

She was laying down, hands behind her head. She enjoyed the warmth the sun was basking her in. She couldn't wait for summer to come, then she could go out to the lake and take a cold dip like she used to when she was a kid. Memories of when she was little girl and how she used to go to the lake and play with Finn flooded her mind. She definitely wouldn't mind playing with Finn in that lake now.

A stupid grin spread across her face getting lost in her current daydream. She felt the warmth of the sun disappear and be replaced with somewhat of a cool shade. Her face fell, as she had been enjoying the heat. She lifted herself and looked up at what seemed to be the blockage.

"I'll assume that grin on your face was you thinking about me naked." Came the cocky voice. Puck was standing in front of her with an amused expression.

She smiled at his ignorance and replied, "You shouldn't assume, it makes an ass out of you."

"Aren't you forgetting the 'me' part?" He asked, waiting for her to finish the saying.

"No," she shook her head. "just you." She patted the spot next to her gesturing for him to sit. "Pop a squat." She said. He laughed and did as he was told, sitting next to her and stretching his legs out before himself and leaning back on his hands.

"Good song," He said, looking at her ipod, then back to her.

She cocked her eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. "You listen to Daphne Loves Derby?" He nodded. "Definitely didn't see that one coming." She noted, rocking her feet to the beat subtly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said.

"I know one thing." She said, he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "You're stalking me."

"What?" He laughed at her ridiculous statement. "What gave you that idea?"

"You just happen to pop up where I am…all the time." She said in all seriousness.

"That doesn't mean anything." He snorted. "You're the one that happens to be where I am all the time. Maybe you're stalking me."

"Oh," She gasped. "You've caught me!"

They both laughed at her mockery. "I was passing by on my way back from that car wash those geeks are having." he explained, as if this would make up for his stalker type behavior.

"And what were you doing there?" She asked. "Throwing slushies at them? Giving Kurt an atomic wedgie?"

"No," He snapped. He knew he was a jerk and while no one had never called him out on it, he wasn't surprised she had. And he didn't like it. He could be a nice guy. And he would like her to see that. He was determined to show her he was different from what she had seen so far. Though he had to admit, his actions did not help. "I told Santana I would come." He was pretty sure that statement did not help his case.

"Ah," She sounded, as if she had just solved the puzzle. Telly did not like that girl. She was probably one of the rudest of the Cheerios and she had this permanent scowl that made her look ugly; if she had just learned to smile every once in a while then she would be really pretty. "I don't get what guys see in her. Other than her lack of using the word 'no.'"

"She makes us feel like men." He said. "It's nice."

"I can make you feel like a man." Telly said, throwing her arms around his neck and practically throwing herself on him. This caught him by surprise, but he liked it. As he began to reach up his arm to wrap around her, he could feel cool breath on his cheek. Then she said in a seductive tone, "Throw this trash away."

Puck leaned back again, looking dejected. "Why?"

She giggled at him. "Because it's easy." She sighed. "You know, if you weren't such a horndog I probably wouldn't do it."

"I wouldn't be such a horndog if you weren't so beautiful." He said, noting the red hue rise in her cheeks. She could feel the blush creeping upon her cheeks as well and turned away hoping he hadn't noticed. "I'm not the kind of guy you think I am."

"Oh?" She said, turning back once she was confident her cheeks went back to their fair shade again.

"Yeah," He stood up and brushed the grass off his jeans. "Let me prove it to you." He held out his hand for her to take.

She looked at him then at his hand, contemplating whether or not to take it. Sure, he was a douche that she couldn't trust. But she couldn't not give him a chance to prove her otherwise. She shrugged and took his hand. "What the hell, you only live once."

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled, helping her up.


	8. Dearest Enemy, I Fear That

**A/N: Team Puck or Team Finn?**

**Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

Football.

The one sport Telly was utterly bored by. She tried so hard to get into it. Her dad loved it and would spend every Sunday watching it. Telly just could not understand what was so great about chasing a ball around a giant field as a bunch of other scary men chased after you. Her father was under the impression that she loved it as well and asked her to watch the games with him. She wanted to run outside screaming, but stayed nonetheless because she loved her father. Even if it had been a lame attempt at bonding.

And now she was about to discover it was the one thing Puck loved most in this world.

Her face turned to grimace once Puck's truck pulled up beside the empty football field. Puck looked at her and laughed obviously amused by her expression. She quickly composed herself as they stepped out of the car. She was not going to let him get to her that easily.

"A football field?" She scoffed at the originality. "And I thought you just took all the ladies to the 7/11 on Broadway."

"Not you." Puck said, slamming the truck door shut with her following his lead and doing the same. "You're in for a special treat."

"Oh, I'm touched." She placed her hand over her heart playfully and walked around to the front of the truck beside Puck.

Puck looked down at her and grinned. "You like football?" He asked, with sincere interest.

"Definitely not." She laughed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her bomber jacket. "But I can see you do." She noted.

"I do." Puck paused and looked down at the field. "When I'm out on the field I can really just focus on myself. I don't have to worry about school, synagogue, girls. Especially the girls." Puck crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "When I score I feel like a hero. And I know that because of that score at least everybody forgot how much they hated me."

Telly wasn't expecting a statement like that to come from Puck's mouth. It surprised her, but as he said he would he was showing her that he wasn't the creep she thought of him to be. "Wow Puckerman, you're a deep man." She stated, looking up at him.

"I can go even deeper if you like." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"And you just ruined it." She replied, causing them to both laugh.

It was quiet between for a few seconds. Not an awkward silence like Telly had been used to when hanging around boys, crushes in general. She'd only ever had one serious boyfriend in her life and that was when she was like 7. It was short lived, ending when he pulled her hair. The rest had just been short flings, leaving no impression as they went. But she wouldn't be rid of Puck so easily; they both knew that.

"Ever play before?" Puck asked breaking the silence, and looking back down at her.

"Once," she replied, keeping her gaze outward rather than look up at him. "During gym class back in middle school. Awkward puberty and sports play make for great humiliation. My little brothers made fun of me mercilessly for weeks."

Puck laughed at her explanation. His face twisted into and mischievous grin as a new idea popped into his head. He ran to the back of his truck, digging around the bed to try and find his football. A subtle "aha," sounded from his mouth once he found it and ran back to the front of the truck.

Telly looked from him confused then to the football in his hand. "Uhm…what D'you plan on doing with that?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"C'mon." He grabbed her hand and led her out onto the field. Both were ignoring the tingly feeling it was sending through their bodies. "Stand here." He instructed, positioning her in the middle of the field as he ran a couple yards across from her.

"You're not actually going to throw that at me, are you?" She asked, horrified that she might actually be about to throw a football, which she had no idea how to catch, let alone throw one.

"Relax," Puck sighed, getting in position. He took a deep breath and threw the ball with less strength like he normally would. She let out an audible scream and jumped away as the ball landed to the side of her. Puck laughed at her girliness, not expecting that reaction from her. He ran back to her and picked up the ball on the way. "I never would have expected you to be such a girl." He mused.

"Gee," Telly said, completely bemused. "Thanks."

"Maybe if you had a little more confidence with the ball you wouldn't freak out so much." He stood beside her and placed the ball into her reluctant hands. "Okay, now," He moved behind her, stretching his hands out in front of him and grabbing her hands and the ball. "for starters, you're gonna wanna loosen your grip on the ball."

"Sorry," She said quietly. With him being so close she could smell him. He wasn't wearing his nauseating Axe body spray like he usually did. Instead he smelled like Gain detergent, which was sending her head spinning. She could feel the butterflies enter her body from being so close to him.

"It's okay," He smiled reassuringly even though she couldn't see it. "What you're gonna wanna do is make like an 'L' shape with this finger," He directed her index finger to rest on the seams. "on the seams. Then reached the ball back," He pulled her arm back to her ear. "Make like a circle motion with the arm when you get ready to throw and then release." He rested his hand on top of hers and reared the ball back and forth saying, "Whenever you're ready just throw the ball." He pulled her arm back one last time before she finally mustered up the strength and threw the ball with all she could.

It soared through the air for what seemed like forever. She became quite proud of herself the farther it flew. Until it fell with a pathetic 'thump' on the ground a few feet in front of them. It was silent for a brief second before they both finally burst into laughter.

"That was so anticlimactic." Telly said, once she found her breath again.

"It could have gone way better." Puck agreed, still holding onto her.

Telly looked down and noticed this too. Blush became evident on her cheeks and she was grateful he couldn't see her. She cleared her throat and said, "You can let go now." Though a part of her didn't want him to.

"Oh," He looked down at their hands and reluctantly let go, sorry he had to. "Sorry about that." He moved away and ran to the ball to try and hide his disappointed face. He quickly changed his demeanor as he grabbed the ball and looked back at her. "Well you know what they say," he started. "Practice makes perfect."

He ran farther away from her to where he stood before. Telly laughed at him as he shook his hips, readying himself to the throw the ball. This time as he swung his arm forward to release the ball she wouldn't be afraid.

She closed her eyes as the ball came towards her and held out her open hands hoping that it would just magically fall into them. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy. But it was like Puck said, practice makes perfect. And just like her blossoming relationship with Puck, she wouldn't run away.

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**

**Constructive criticism would be nice since I know this story needs work.**

**So tell me what you guys would like to see more of, etc.**

**Oh and Team Puck or Team Finn?  
**


	9. Update

Updates are going to start coming slower now. So please bare with me. I have to take a bunch of test for college now, fun right? I will still write, don't misunderstand. They'll just be slow.

Also you people really need to tell me whether you want Telly to end up with Puck or Finn. Or else I'm just gonna pick who I want and I guarantee I'll make it someone you don't want just to piss you off.

So tell me, Puck or Finn!

It doesn't even take that long. Seriously, people.

Until then.

(:


	10. You Will Rush Me Along The Way

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out. Hopefully next chapter out tomorrow.**

**Also I'm going to reask the whole Team Puck/Team Finn question again at a later date because I don't feel you guys have had the chance to see just how Finn and Telly's relationship grows and that's not really fair to Finn.**

**Just sayin.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Telly was exhausted once she walked through the door of the house. She had spent nearly 3 hours with Puck learning and playing football. She was surprised that she had actually had fun with him; chasing the ball, throwing it, running from Puck, accidentally hitting him in the head with the ball. He took it all in stride and it was evident he had a good time as well, even buying her a smoothie before taking her home. Telly was starting to second guess her hold on Puck and could feel actual feelings for him begin to develop.

The course of her afternoon had flown out of her head once she saw Finn sitting on her couch talking to her uncle Will. She gave a confused smile as she closed the door behind her, not locking it because she figured Finn would be leaving soon. She thought he was there for an Acafellas' rehearsal. Their debut was tomorrow after all.

"Hey," She said, stuffing her keys back in her hobo bag. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Telly," Will started. Telly tilted her head slightly as if it would help her listen closely. "Finn here needs help with his dancing."

"I thought that's what you were for…?" Telly was even more confused now. Why would he would telling her this? She looked from Finn and Will waiting for him to continue.

"No, with his ballroom." Will chuckled lightly. Telly sighed, having it all click in her head. Her uncle Will, on top of teaching her all the instruments he knew, also made sure to teach her some kind of dancing. It had to have been the only thing her mother had approved of. She felt every young lady should know how to ballroom dance, it was classy.

"Ah," Telly nodded. She stood up, knowing there was no one to escape the situation, though in the back of her mind she didn't want to. Will smiled, knowing she would do it, and moved the coffee table to make room. He set the music up and left into the kitchen saying something about checking in with Terri.

Finn stood up awkwardly and smiled down at Telly. God, he was so tall. He was making her go weak in the knees.

"This would be so much easier if you weren't so tall," She laughed as she placed her arm around his shoulder, having to stretch up just to reach him.

"Sorry," He laughed, blushing a bit.

"It's okay," She directed his hand to lay firmly on her lower back, ignoring the small tingles dancing through her spine. "So why do you need lessons?"

"Chastity ball," Finn answered, placing his other hand in hers. Telly snorted with laughter. Chastity was such a funny, foreign word to her. Not that she was slutty, but she certainly wasn't virginal. "The chastity ball is coming up soon, and I don't want to look like a total idiot with Quinn."

"Quinn, right," Telly had forgotten about his girlfriend. It was hard not to though, she was always giving her dirty looks when Finn said hey to her. "Chastity queen," She mumbled, although she knew Finn had heard her.

"So you've like never…?" She trailed off, implying what she was meaning in her tone.

"Nope," Finn answered, as he let her lead him slowly around the floor in a box waltz.

"Whoa," Telly was surprised to learn he was still a virgin. Finn was a good looking, tall, appealing, nice guy. So to think he had not done the deed was a shocker.

"I kinda didn't just come here for dance lessons though." Finn admitted, keeping his eyes on their feet trying to avoid stepping on hers.

"Oh?" She snapped her head up to look at him.

"I wanted to hang out," He said sheepishly.

"So you had to make an excuse just to come over?" She laughed at his tactics. "Finn, next time just call."

Finn laughed, "I'll have to make a mental note of that for next time," It was quiet between them as she taught him the basic moves, not moving on till she was sure he had gotten the hang of the current moves.

"So where were you?" Finn asked, being the first to break the silence.

"I uh," Telly hesitated for a moment not sure how he would react. "I was with Puck,"

Finn stopped abruptly, causing her to step on his feet. "Sorry," They both said at the same time.

"What were you doing with Puck?" He asked. Now it was his turn to be confused. Deep down he was hoping she wasn't becoming a notch in his belt.

"He was teaching me how to play football," Telly answered honestly.

"Football? You hate football," Finn was even more confused now. When they were kids, he had tried to get her to play with him and she always refused yelling she "hates that stupid sport."

"I know right," She laughed. "I don't know," Finn noted the red hue rise in her cheeks. "It was kind of fun. Puck's different from what I expected,"

"Do you like him?" Finn wondered out loud without meaning to.

"I don't know," Telly shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I mean I've seen how he acts with other girls and I'm certainly not going to be like that."

Finn stayed quiet for a few seconds seemingly lost in thought. "I think you should go for it." He stated.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah," He nodded, "You'd be good for him."

Telly thought about it. Finn had a point. She didn't take his bullshit and he knew it. Maybe she should explore her feelings further.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Somewhere Between the Fake Smiles

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**New chapter will hopefully be up sometime this week.**

**Oh here's Telly's outfit. (take out the spaces!)  
**

http : // ww w. p oly vo re . com / whoa _ oh / set ? id = 1 7 5 3 3 1 7 7

**

* * *

**

Telly slid the pearl earring through the hole in her ear having to re-pierce it since she hadn't worn earrings in so long and repeated the action with her other ear, having finally added the final touches to her ensemble. She stepped back to admire herself in the full length bathroom mirror. Normally she didn't get dressed up, but since tonight was the official debut of Acafellas' she decided to do her uncle a solid and look presentable. And she had to admit, she looked damn good.

Terri walked into the bathroom to add the finishing touches to her makeup. She looked Telly over in the mirror and came to a sudden halt with a look of horror washing over her face. "Are those my earrings?" She asked threateningly.

"Yeah," Telly answered. "Don't worry, I'll return them in time for the birth of your fake baby." Telly smiled smugly and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Terri with the same look of horror that had just worsened knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

They rode in quiet to the school, with occasional small talk. Terri said she would save Telly a seat after she told Terri she was going to see how the boys were doing before their performance. Telly passed through people who were trying to get to their seats, excusing herself as she went. She noticed she was the only student here not seeing any of her fellow peers. Not that she talked to them enough to stop and say hello anyways.

She walked in beside her uncle, having wished him to "break a leg." He smiled and hugged her from the side and took a deep breath before greeting the other guys. Telly stopped in her tracks, having lost her breath. Puck and Finn were both dressed in tuxes and looked quite handsome.

"Guys, don't worry about it," Will started, giving them all a reassuring smile. "Just get in the zone, all right?" He stopped in front of Finn and began to straighten out his tie. "This is gonna be fun."

Finn smiled and gave a small wave to Telly once he saw her. She smiled and began to walk up to him, but stopped once she heard Puck say her name. She couldn't fight the smile beginning to grow wider. Finn narrowed his eyes at them, watching as Telly walked over to Puck, but quickly focused back on Will.

"Hey there, stud," Telly greeted Puck.

Puck laughed and smiled his signature cocky smile. It used to make Telly sick to her stomach, but now she found herself trying to fight the blush from rising in her cheeks.

"Hey there yourself, pretty lady," He greeted back, taking her in. He could feel his stomach whirl and his heart tighten into a knot at the sight of her. "You look stunning."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?" She joked, placing her hand on his arm.

He leaned forward and his smile turned into a genuine one. That had to be Telly's favorite smile of his. "So listen, I had a really great time the other night." He said in a more hushed tone like he wanted to keep it a secret between them. Not that Telly minded, it was kind of fun having rendezvous' with Puck. Telly noticed he didn't smell like axe, but instead like gain detergent. Just how he smelled the last time they hung out.

"Me too," Telly replied. "I may have been wrong about you, Puckerman." She admitted.

"I told you so," He laughed, proud he was able to prove her wrong.

"Don't get too cocky," She lightly pushed him. He grabbed her hand to try and steady himself. She was surprisingly stronger than he would have thought.

"He's here! He's here!" They both turned their heads to see Sandy running into the area. "Josh Groban is here!" He panted, clearly out of breath from running and the excitement of seeing Josh Groban. "Front row, big brown eyes! Cute as a buttermilk biscuit. I barfed."

Telly shook her head, trying not to get sick herself from his statement. _TMI, dude. _She thought.

"He actually showed up?" Will asked, astonished. "I can't believe it."

"Gentlemen," Sandy cut him off. "Forget every experience you've ever had in your drab little lives. This is the most important thing you will ever do. Places!" He commanded excitedly.

Puck looked down at his hand that was still entwined with Telly's. She seemed to have noticed too, and pulled away turning to her to hide the blush heating up her cheeks. "Uhm, I should go find Terri," She said, quietly.

"I-I'll see you after?" He stuttered out, for the first time being nervous to ask a girl out.

"Yeah," She turned on her heel and began to walk away. "Maybe." She added laughing.

They began to file out onto the dark stage. Telly stopped Finn before he could go out and smiled up at him. "Nervous?" She asked the obvious question.

Finn nodded. "Yeah," He looked at the audience then back down to Telly. He could see her cleavage peaking out from her dress and gulped becoming even more nervous. "You look…wow." He breathed.

"Thank you," She reached up and straightened out his bow. "You don't look so bad yourself." She joked. She noticed how tense he was and smiled up reassuringly at him. "You'll do great," She said. She wrapped her arms around his middle catching him by surprise. He hugged back only to be pushed out on stage by her as she laughed softly before running out into the audience to find Terri.

She hugged her grandparents and sat down next to Terri, who kept her eyes on the stage. Soon the music started and Sandy began his bit. The lights lit up and the guys jumped straight into their dance, with Will singing the first verse.

Telly's heart sped up once Puck began his part. "_Let me take off all your clothes,_" He was amazing! She honestly never expected him to be so good. Telly's heart was melting just by listening to his voice. "_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah._" He did a smooth transition roll, pointing straight at Telly and winked and subtly humped the air. Telly's eyes grew wide and her hands flew over her mouth, giggling at him. "_Let me light a candle so that we can make it better. Making love until we drown._"

Once they were finished, the crowd, including Telly, stood up and began to clap and whistle for them. Telly quickly excused herself and walked backstage to congratulate them.

"This is a restraining order. Stop sending me nude photos," She heard someone say. "Stop calling me."

Once she rounded the corner she saw it was Josh Groban. Sandy wasn't lying when he said that Josh Groban was coming. Sandy had a look of horror on his face as did the other guys. She walked past him quietly and stood by Finn and Puck, listening to his speech.

"I don't know how you got my number. I don't know how you got my number again after I changed it." Telly had to bite her tongue to stifle her laughter. "But I don't want anymore of your edible gift baskets, or locks of your hair. And I don't want to read anymore of those sonnets you wrote for me."

"That stuff got crazy dude," The big man, who Telly assumed was his bodyguard said.

"Are we clear?" Josh Groban asked. Sandy nodded embarrassed. "Thank you gentlemen," Josh Groban said, looking at the guys with now a smile. "And, by the way," He put his two thumbs up. "great show. I mean like," He motioned with his hands and made a quiet sound effect. "explosive."

"Thanks," she heard her uncle say quietly. "Sorry,"

Telly couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing, clutching on to Finn for support. He held her up as he, Puck, and Telly laughed at what just happened. They finally stopped after a couple of seconds and Telly caught her breath.

"Great show you guys," She complimented. "I mean it." She looked directly up at Finn as she said the last part.

Finn smiled and hugged her lightly, not noticing the death glare he was receiving from Puck. He pulled away quickly, much to Telly's dismay, and looked down at his watch. "I got to go. I'll see you both later." Both Telly and Puck said goodbye and watched him as he left.

Telly turned to look at Puck. Puck stared down at her, still amazed by how beautiful she looked. Telly looked around the now slightly crowded room and grabbed Puck by the arm dragging him to a secluded corner somewhat behind the curtains.

"That was amazing," She said impressed.

Puck smiled and shrugged like it was no big thing. "Thanks, I wouldn't admit this but, I was actually kind of nervous."

Telly's felt touched that he shared that little secret with her. "Your voice is…" she mocked Josh Groban and motioned with her hands while making a explosion sound effect. "explosive." They both laughed lightly.

Their laughter died down and it became quiet between them. Telly noticed that sweat mixed with Puck's Gain detergent scent. It was sending her into a head rush. "Oh fuck," She said. She didn't know whether she was getting off his odor or the fact that was looking incredibly gorgeous, but she found herself leaning into him closer.

Puck raised his eyebrows at her actions and stopped her. "This isn't one of your tricks is it?" He asked.

"Just shut up," She rolled her eyes. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her, crashing her lips on his. He obliged and moved his lips in motion with hers, kissing back. His hands instinctively found her hips and pulled her closer if possible. Her lips were soft against his calloused ones. He could have swore he saw fireworks.

This was definitely on his top 10 greatest moments of his life.

* * *

**Please review. **

**I want to hear what ya'll think.  
**


	12. And Your Free Drinks

Telly walked through the living room that was currently occupied by Will, Terri, and Terri's crazy sister, Kendra. They were practicing birthing techniques for when Terri would give birth to their fake baby. Telly wondered how she was going to pull this one off. She was in way over her head.

Telly rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen in search of some food. Will entered a few minutes after her, heaving a big sigh.

"I don't think it'll be as gruesome as Kendra makes it out to be," Telly said, having picked up on parts of the conversation before she had come into the kitchen.

"I hope not." Will said, rummaging through the cabinets and what not pulling out the objects he would need.

Telly opened the freezer, suddenly craving something cold. She wondered if Terri had found her secret popsicle stash yet and thrown them out, claiming they're not healthy. She pushed aside a couple of food items and smiled once she saw they were still safely hidden.

"Ms. Pillsbury tells me you haven't seen her since your first day." Will spoke up.

Telly's smile faded and she closed the freezer after having grabbed an orange popsicle. "So?" She questioned. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"So," Will said, in that concerned tone of his that Telly loved to hate. "I don't think you should be blowing her off. She's there to help you, and I really think that you need someone to talk to about what all has happened."

"I'm fine." Telly answered flatly, wanting the subject to be dropped. But of course it wouldn't happen that way.

"Telly," Will said warningly.

"Uncle Will, I am fine. Really. I have Finn to talk to if I wanted it."

"Finn? Are you sure that's a good idea? He is dating Quinn Fabray." Will asked.

"You think I haven't noticed with all the dirty looks she's been giving me lately?" Telly retorted. "He's been my best friend since forever. That's all we are."

"Speaking of friends then, what's going on with you and Puck?" Will's tone had changed from concerned to something Telly couldn't quite pick up on. But that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes. "I know Puck's got a reputation for being a bit of a womanizer."

"I can handle myself." Telly wasn't quite sure what they were either. It was confusing and her uncle was certainly right about him being a womanizer. Ever since they shared that kiss the night of the Acafellas' performance, he seemed to have gotten in his head that he had her wrapped around his finger. Though she knew it was the other way around. He'd gone back to being the ass she first met, instead of the nice guy he had proven himself to be to her. Telly could see right through his act though. He would come back soon enough. She just had to figure out a way to get his attention again.

"I just don't want you doing something you'll end up regretting later on."

"Please," Telly said, moving past him. "My whole life is a regret."

* * *

I know, it's short.

But at least it's an update, right?

I promise to try and update tomorrow.

Please don't hate me!


End file.
